User blog:Agni Blackheart/Agni's Stage: Tartarus Blaze Berdette
''Unit Info 'LS: '''Flame Spider's Silk ''(30% boost to ATK, max HP, damage taken considerably boosts BB gauge & raises normal hit amount) 'ES: '''Mask of Patience ''(Raises normal hit count & probable Spark vulnerability for 2 turns) 'BB: '''Ruse Eclipse' (14 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, probable huge 1 turn ATK reduction, considerably boosts DEF relative to ATK for 3 turns & raises normal hit count for 3 turns) ''SBB: '''Terrible Cremation ''(17 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, considerably boosts ATK and raises normal hit count for 3 turns & adds DEF ignoring effect to attack for 2 turns) ''UBB: Promethea ''(25 combo massive Fire attack on all foes, probable enormous 1 turn ATK, DEF reduction, hugely boosts BC, HC drop rate for 3 turns & considerably raises normal hit count for 3 turns) ''Analysis System Whenever I do an analysis, I will go through the entire points of the Unit, scoring them with grades from E '''''to S''. Than means I will be analyzing: *Leader Skill *Extra Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (6*, 7* and Omni) *Ultimate Brave Burst (7* and Omni) *SP Enhancements (Omni only) *Arena *Final Grade ''DISCLAIMER:'' This is my opinion about tht Unit. I am not trying to force my opinion onto anyone. '''Overview Is Berdette the most ignored Unit out of the Bariura Loyalty 'batch or is it just my impression. I feel like she's the most ignored of the batch, I don't know why but I feel that way. Anyway, let's see if this spider truly bares her venom fangs. 'Leader Skill Grade: 'A Berdette gives a 30% boost to max HP and ATK. It's a balance between surviving and going offensively. Malice Jewel-esque boosts are kinda common between 7* Units. In the game, survival is important, especially with Units who tend to have way too much offensive stats and little defensive backup. I think that this part it's quite common that in her batch. She shares the BB boost when damaged alongside Sareas and Melina, having a 3-5 BC fill when damaged. BB generation is always welcome, especially in cases where the bosses are completely resistant to BC drops and they tend to attack you a lot of times. Berdette also doubles the normal hit count of all Units. This helps because it'll generate more BC. Different from hit count boosts coming from BB or SBB, LS hit count boosts help with the BC generation on normal attacks. Just remember that it has a penalty: your damage will be reduced by 50%, so don't expect that because you have more hits you'll deal the damage you give without the boost. 'Extra Skill Grade: 'B How many hits does she want to give? Berdette doubles her normal hit count. If you mix this with her LS you can probably give way too many hits. I have no idea if ES hit count boost helps with BC drop, but it might help. Also, Berdette can inflict a 20% Spark vulnerability when attacking. As good as it sounds, it's only 10% of chance. When you have a 10% you against a 90% RNG, you might as well bring an Unit who can inflict this normally. 'Brave Burst Grade: 'C Berdette's BB uses a 300% damage modifier, which is a little bigger than the minimum that a 7* has: 280%. With Berdette's high stats, you can expect some good damage coming from this. Despite the description given, Berdette has a 30% chance of reducing your foes ATK and DEF by 50%. It's kind of a big chance, considering the factors, but don't rely too much on it. It won't be a substitute for mitigation either. Also, she boosts DEF converting 60% of ATK for 3 turns. Unless you have some sort of initial ATK boost by the beginning of the round that will give you a stupendous stat, this conversion can be really low. Once again, Berdette will double normal hit counts. For 3 turns, not permanently like the previous ones. Also, this boost won't give you any sort of BC drop boost when attacking. Only LS normal hit boosts can improve the amount of BC dropped by normal attacks. 'Super Brave Burst Grade: 'C Berdette's BB uses a 540% damage modifier, which is higher than the minimum modifier of 7* Units: 500%. Thanks to her stats, you can expect damage coming from this. Well, now she gives an ATK boost. 140%, which it isn't bad. The only thing is that this is what gives function to Berdette's conversion buff if you don't have anyone that can give an ATK boost. This kind of juggling between BB and SBB is what annoys some people, including me. Berdette doubles normal hit counts here too. Before you can think about it, it doesn't stack with the BB buff, only with the LS and ES boosts she has. DEF ignore for 2 turns is present here too. This buff put Weak to rest and is useful with Berdette's offensive buffs she has here.. 'Ultimate Brave Burst Grade: 'B Berdette's UBB uses a 1200% damage modifier, which is higher than the minimum modifier of 7* Units: 1000%. With her high stats, he will deal a lot of damage. Berdette begins her UBB by reducing all foes's ATK and DEF by 80%. It helps for improving the damage, but it can be irrelevant if you already used her SBB before or, in the case it vanishes, other Unit is adding DEF-Ignore. She also gives a 80% boost to BC and HC drops. This is good, because it can stack with other units that can boost drops on BB and/or SBB. This isn't a substituite to healing and BB gauge boosting but it can help. Now, Berdette triples nomal hit counts. Mix that with her BB/SBB boosts and you'll have much more hits that expected. With her LS, even more. With her ES, a lot more hits. If it only helped with drops it would be perfect... 'Arena Grade: '''B The two-face spider bites. She has a 40 BC normal attack Drop Check, which is pretty good. I called her two-face because of her LS. With the penalty she gives, it might not be a good idea to have Berdette as your leader. It may have a big factor, it may have nor. I prefer to evade any sort of damage reduction, so that the Arena match won't stay for too damn long. Final Grade: C It's not that she's awful, per se, but I think Berdette's buffs are somehow out. I mean, if most of the times you'll be staying on the offensive and it's really clear that she's a good attacker, why a conversion buff? There are many other units who can do better stat conversions. Her focus point is on normal attacking. Believe it or not, on the second Lucius phase, on Trial:008, she becomes really useful for Oblio. But that's mainly it about her. ___________________________________________________________________________________ So, comment below what do you think about Berdette! Is she useful to you? Did she saved you from any problem in today's content? Leave your comment! ''That's all for now, everyone! Agni Blackheart... out!' Category:Blog posts